


Prince Charming on Ice

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, Drabble, Ficlet, First Meetings, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Directions decided to go ice skating and accidently met boys from another school, known as Dalton Academy.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/36441361990/prince-charming-on-ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming on Ice

“What’s it all about?” Kurt asked Mercedes as they entered the choir room, seeing their friends talking loudly and gesturing with excitement.

“We’re going ice-skating!” Rachel said from across the room.

“Great, have fun” Kurt commented before taking his usual seat at the back.

“No, you don’t understand. By we, I meant us, including you”.

“I’m not going. I don’t really like the idea of my pants getting cold and wet and my body getting injured in any way, so thank you very much”.

“But Kurt” Rachel practically moaned, her eyes getting dangerously big just like every time she wanted something “We don’t get to do stuff together outside of the choir room. Just please, go with us. We’re one big family. We’re going to have so much fun, you’ll see”.

Kurt seemed to think things through for a moment before rolling his eyes and replying with a very irritated tone “Fine”.

Rachel squealed and jumped, smiling so widely Kurt bet her whole face hurt.

***

The moment Kurt was handed his ice skates, he knew he would regret the whole thing. They didn’t match his outfit, smelled bad and he didn’t even want to think how many sweaty feet used them before. When finished, he took Mercedes’ hand and stepped on ice.

Not good.

At the top of the list of things against that Satanist activity was the fact that Kurt couldn’t even ice skate. At all. He looked around at his friends and sighed with annoyance. The guys were slipping on the ice, girls gracefully but slowly making circles while chatting happily. Mercedes let go of his hand, whispering encouraging words before skating away, leaving him without a single idea what to do next. He heard a low whistle from Santana on his left, the noise barely audible over the Christmas song blasting through the speakers, and looked at the same direction, curiously.

A group of boys dressed in identical blue-red uniforms made their way on the ice. The idea of making fool of himself in front of more people made Kurt sigh again.

“Having fun?” Rachel asked him, while skating backwards. Show-off.

“Not really”.

“Why not?” She sounded like she actually could not understand how anyone could not enjoy something that wonderful.

“I can’t really ice skate very well”.

“Time to practice, Ladyface” Santana said, suddenly standing behind him and pushing his back with a force some people would not expect her to have.

Kurt shrieked, trying desperately not to fall when he bumped into someone and felt a pair of strong hands on his waist while his fists found their way to the stranger’s blazer.

“Hey, I got you. Are you alright?” Soft voice asked and Kurt looked up (not exactly because the boy was slightly shorter) and his heart ached in his chest at the sight of the most beautiful whiskey-hazel eyes surrendered by what seemed like thousands of long, thick eyelashes.

“Yeah, yes. I’m s-sorry about that. I’m not really good at ice skating” Kurt felt hot blush creeping up his face.

“It’s fine” the boy smiled at him and oh god, what a smile.

“My name’s Blaine”.

“Kurt”. He let go of Blaine’s blazer to shake his hand, noticing at the back of his mind that Blaine’s hand still rested on his waist.

“Sorry about wrinkling your uniform” he mumbled, looking at the material.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you’re alright”.

Kurt tried to take a step back but he almost lost his balance at such a simple movement. Blaine caught him again.

“How about I’ll teach you how to ice skate?” Blaine asked, still smiling.

“I’d love that. Thank you”.

Blaine took his hand without really thinking and Kurt felt his breath caught in his throat. God, what this boy was doing to him.

Blaine had to notice that and for the first time he seemed uneasy, his smile fading a little, hand loosening its grip.

“I’m sorry-“

“It’s fine”.

Kurt squeezed their intertwined hands, warm sensation filling his limbs at the sight of Blaine blushing adorably.

Their eyes met for a moment and something snapped, a single spark between them that might mean something in the future, something wonderful and yet terrifying at the same time.

But now they only smiled, barely knowing each other yet feeling opposite before skating slowly hand in hand, oblivious to the music playing in the background or their friends not missing a moment of their actions.


End file.
